the new one
by dakesuke.blackdevil
Summary: shintaro lost his memory! all the member accept the new shintaro except konoha... momo,ene and marry made shintaro into an onee-san. thus shinato is the new shintaro..! ohohoho... konoshin 3


Hello.. it's been a while... as you can see.. i have a lot of trouble figuring out how to update chapters and all... and im very very sorry for not continuing some of my fictions... right now i am using my mothers laptop so if you see any wrong sentence please forgive me... this laptop can't fix my english. To make it up to you all, i will be making **konoshin **.. better watch out konoshin lovers!

.

.

.

Shintaro was walking slowly as he exit his room at the Dan. He was begining to feel uneasy " Onii-chan/Shin-kun/shintaro-san/uke-san!" _Okay.. who the hell called me uke? _Suddenly konoha appeared infront of shintaro and was unable to stop at the time and crashed to shintaro. **GEDEBUK! **_Im goin to die..._

Several minutes later shintaro opens his eye. There was a bandage on his head "Onii-chan!" he turned his face towards momo. Momo felt like something was wrong with her Onii-chan... because.. because... HE WAS **smilling**!

"who are you?"

.  
>Whut?... silince!e<p>

"Wahhhh!" momo ran out of shintaro's room panicky~. "what's wrong momo-chan?" kido and mary asked. "Onii-chan is awake" kano and Ene watch each other " if he's awake it's time for Bullying!" kano dash quickly with ene on his right hand and entered the room. " hey shintaro.. guess what ene showed all of us while you were asleep?" kano said as ene continued "it was one of masters secret folder" it was a lie of course. They were expecting a 'WHATHEFUCK?!' or a 'what the hell ene! You witch!' but they heard a soft laugh. Very soft and lovely then they realized it was shintaro's laugh. " ahaha... you people are active... i'm sorry but the two of you were very funny"

"AN ANGLE!" they ran out of the room crying. "woah! What happened to you guys?!" kido never expected to see ene and kano cry " we just cant do it! It's to much! And he was so innocent!" they continued crying, hten hibiya step forward " you bunch of creep.." as he started to walk his feet was grabbed causing him to fall "what the hell?!" "no hibiya! Dont bully him!" Kano and ene cried again "fine.. seto-san?" Seto and hibiya went inside.

The wind blows from the window reaching shintaro's face. He smiled over nothing the two boys just freeze as what was infront of their very own eyes. "oh, more guest? Thank you for looking after me..( smile) " hibiya and seto blushed. Was that shintaro?... they went out they were still blushing, kano and ene were still crying and momo kept silent. Now kido was very curious " mary, konoha, we're going in!"

.

.

The three went out of the room normally. " looks like shintaro lost his memory" then everyone let out a sigh of relief. They tought shintaro has gone crazy. "D-Danchou! What do we do?" as the blond questioned in horror "let him be" momo went silent. Kido continues "dont you think the shintaro right now is better than last time?" "oh! You've got a point!" then they all agreed with the new shintaro.

The new shintaro was nice and soft. He helps with the laundry the cleaning the mission and much more. He often shines brighter than momo. Who knew his smile was very charming? Of course no one knew because the old shintaro smile was very terrefying. Momo, marry and ene had an idea. They called over shintaro. "I don't know about this momo-chan.." "come on Onii-chan… I always wanted to have an Onee-chan" momo made her puppy eyes and it always work on the new one than the old one "f-fine.." "BANZAI! You heard him girls! Permission granted!"

"kido.." "what is it konoha?"she was wondering that maybe konoha wanted some food "I miss the old shintaro.." never knew konoha would say such a thing "konoha, I think you need to rest.." konoha does as he was told. Konoha really missed the old shintaro. He felt lonely. The old shintaro was always together with konoha because there was silence and wifi. But now he barely spend time together. Was he not needed anymore?.. shintaro was the only person who needs him(wifi). Will he be lonely again?.

Momo held his hand up " attention to all member! Introducing~ Shinato-nee-chan!" shintaro walks out slowly. He was wearing a wig, it was long over his waist. Wearing a long red T-shirt and a short pants. Shintaro was a splendid woman! It's because he has slender body and pale skin just adding lip-balm and a little powder did the trick. "h-hello.. im kisaragi shinato… (smile.. blush)" 

**HE'S AN ANGLE!**

… … … …**.. … … …. … … ….. ….**

…**. …. …. ….. …. …. ….. …. …. …..**

**Ahahaha! How you like me now! **

**Im sorry everyone.. I really like if the uke sometime crossdressed? ahahahahahahaahahaha**


End file.
